Asúmelo, Malfoy
by capricorns
Summary: "Hey Draco, soy tu subconsciente y vengo a recordarte de que Granger no está en tus planes del futuro"


"A veces el rechazo puede durar horas, días, semanas o incluso para toda la vida"

¿Quién lo diría? El mismísimo Draco Malfoy, merodeando por las calles de Londres absorto en sus pensamientos. Llovía, sí;así era pero a él parecía no importarle. Unas gotas de agua podían estropear el mejor abrigo de toda la ciudad, podían hacer que unos carísimos zapatos se hundieran en el barro y se echaran a perder, podían incluso despeinar aquella cabellera rubio platino que brillaba más que el arcoíris que saldría después. Pero sin embargo: no podían hacerle daño, no como lo hizo aquella chica tan peculiar. Draco se olvidaría fácilmente de los inconvenientes de caminar bajo la lluvia, sin embargo; Hermione Granger estaría de por vida en su cabeza y sólo porque él así lo quería.

Una piedra en el camino le hizo volver a su realidad. Tropezó cayéndose de bruces y apoyando las manos para frenar el impacto. Maldijo para sus adentros y se percató de las miradas curiosas de la multitud: Hombres que traían bolsas a rebosar con regalos, mujeres llevando a niños de la mano sin prestarle demasiada atención, hombres con traje y maletines de cuero que se resguardaban en los portales y demás traseúntes que echaban un vistazo rápido al joven sin siquiera inmutarse. Draco se armó de valor y se colocó correctamente el cuello del abrigo, hizo un movimiento de cabeza y levantó el mentón como si no hubiera ocurrido nada; así era más fácil. Era más fácil porque así no tendría que pensar en aquellos pómulos marcados y frágiles, o en ese cabello castaño y alborotado que le sacaba de quicio, o aún peor: la personalidad de sabelotodo. El rubio apretó los ojos con fuerza y cerró los puños. Tenía los ojos cargados de furia y a la vez de remordimiento por lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas en la estación de King Cross.

Una corriente de aire gélido se coló por alguna parte de su abrigo e hizo que se estremeciera. No podía olvidar a aquella chica que tanto odiaba y necesitaba a la vez. Decidió ir a una cafetería y hacer lo que bastantes magos hacían cuando las cosas no le salían bien: "emborracharse". Y sí, los muggles también lo hacían pero él prefería aceptar la primera teoría.

El bar, uno de mala muerte situado en un callejón sombrío de Londres, le hizo recordar a los viejos tiempos cuando solía frecuentar el callejón Knocturn con su querido padre. Varias mesas dispersas por todo el local, estaban llenas de personas totalmente distintas a él pero que tenían el mismo objetivo: acabar como una cuba. Era curioso pues Draco nunca se había emborrachado pero sí que había visto a algunos amigos y ahora sentía curiosidad. ¿Será como irse al otro mundo? ¿Verá cosas inexistentes y raras como la rarita Ravenclaw? Draco estaba a punto de descubrirlo. A lo lejos de la barra, divisó un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie se le acercara. Intentó llegar hasta dicho lugar a duras penas; pues no faltaban chicas que "torpemente" tropezaban con él y se aferraban a su abrigo. Draco ni siquiera las miraba, tan sólo las apartaba. Pidió una especie de bebida que posteriormente había visto beber a un borracho de la entrada. Parecía ser un líquido que hacía olvidarte de todo por un buen rato, como sise tratara de una poción más. Draco quería beber de ella, quería sentirse libre de sus pensamientos por unos intantes. La camarera, que más que ropa llevaba retazos de telas, le servió con ímpetu un licor amargo y de un olor fácilmente perceptible a varios metros. Era difícil saber lo que era, los muggles cada vez inventaban más mejunjes que ni ellos mismos podían distinguir.

"De un trago" escuchó la voz de la camarera, como si de un eco se tratara. El humo le nublaba la vista y sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos unos instantes. Pero no lo hizo, porque si no se perdería el enigmático momento de borrachera que próximamente llegaría después de los cuatro chupitos.

El quinto, él dijo que uno más. No se acababa de acostumbrar aún de aquel líquido que le quemaba la garganta. Sentía como si la sala de los menesteres ardiese también en su interior. Desgraciadamente: ya era tarde para acostumbrarse. Ya ni siquiera podía agarrar el vaso correctamente. Se tambaleaba y se apoyaba torpemente en la barra, intentando no volver a caerse y hacer aún más el ridículo. Claro que, tampoco era un problema, pues un borracho no es consciente de saber si hace el ridículo o no, simplemente actúa. Si antes el humo le cegaba la visión, ahora era todo lo contrario. Veía manchas oscuras y alargadas bailando y riéndose a carcajadas, creyendo que eran sus amigos. Se acercó a duras penas y ahora no sólo por la chicas, sino también por su estado de ebriedad. Intentó acoplarse a ellos. Los que él creía que eran sus amigos, ahora le pasaban vasos de cerveza a rebosar . A la distancia, unas chicas que compartían saliva y se restregaban unas con otras llamaron su atención. Draco gesticuló lo más parecido una sonrisa bobalicona y se acercó a ellas.

Si Draco estaba haciendo las cosas mal, en aquel momento no le importaba. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque Draco se había ido, porque no era él quien se estaba pegando el lote con unas asquerosas sangre sucia.

 **FIN**

 _Esto ha podido ser triste para algunas, sin embargo divertido para otras. Para mí esto significa pasar el rato en clase de matemáticas. Aún así, he querido tocar un tema un tanto delicado : el rechazo. Que no tiene por qué ser a cerca del amor, también es el rechazo que podemos sentir en cualquier parte y de cualquier persona._

 _¿Quién alguna vez ha sentido esa sensación de no ser querido? Yo diría que "innecesario" puede definirla. De intentar dar lo mejor de nosotros y al final sentir como que nada ha servido para hacernos un hueco entre los demás. Ser rechazado, tanto por un grupo de gente o alguien a quien queremos incondicionalmente en secreto, es algo difícil de olvidar. Claro que, hay algunos que son capaces de olvidarlo fácilmente (os envidio) pero otros nos hacemos pequeñitos y nos auto-preguntamos el por qué de no ser querido por alguien._

 _Este pequeño microrelato o One-shot, es simplemente un sentimiento, una manera de actuar. A veces cuesta olvidar, a veces tienes que tapar las cicatrices que tanto dolor te causaron._

 _Espero que os toméis la historia como una simple manera de actuar. Nada personal._


End file.
